You Know I Love You
by BeBerry
Summary: "Who wants to end up like her?" the demon boy told the class in a husky voice. He walked up to me, placed his foot right onto my stomach and pressed down hard."… DAMMIT! I'm totally going to kill this bastard!" I screamed inside.  -rated T for language-
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ TILL THE END. **

The beginning is a bit boring but, please tolerate it for the time being.

Reviews & comments are **GREATLY** appreciated.

* * *

After the opening ceremony:

It pisses me off. Girls with skirts that only cover the top of their butt cheeks, and leaving the rest out; showing to the world. It annoys me. With their heavy makeup and their phony expressions of innocence that leaves men, only with very little experience with women, flush at their disgusting fake face. I hate them all. The girls, who are nothing but sluts, and men, that are nothing but losers. I don't know why out of all the high schools that I could have possibly attended to, I chose this one. The luck is always mine, isn't it? If I could have any possible way of knowing the people that would attend, I would **NEVER **choose this school. It was mainly for those who are gifted and talent. I'm certain that I am not in that category. Also, it is for those who have a wealthy house hold. I actually question the reasons I wanted to attend this school…

Rated number one for its athletic department.

Rated fifth place for its education.

My best/childhood friend was also attending.

**Friend of my father was the headmaster of this ****crap**** school.**

Rated top ten for its art department.

Oh right… it was the 4th reason was really the reason I agreed to go. As you all may have already figured it out, I'm not wealthy or talented… yet gifted too. I cannot be placed into neither of its typical, student population, standard categories. My family is not rich but, we sure have some wealthy, close family friends. (Not saying we are poor but, it's best not to spend so much money on a high school.) I can't help myself but to believe that my father USE to have a lot of money but, just spent it on useless things. Anyway, since this was such a nice school and I had easy access to it, because I was the child of the headmaster's close friend, I decided, why not? Now, I decided that this was such a snobby place is why not. At least their uniforms are nice? But, it makes me angry that people misuse it…

"Welcome to Captivating Blossoms High School…" I read the sign in a whispered voice to myself. The front gates were quite fancy; the road to the main entrance was surrounded by cherry blossoms with beautiful color stones as the pathway. While walking on the colorful platform, I felt like I was in a movie or something. The pink petals of the cherry blossoms created a majestic effect. It feels like I was supposed to be in some emotional scene of a book, poem, movie, etc. I felt very special is the main point.

Right when I reach the stone stairs to the main doors, all I saw was a girl falling from the sky; right above me. Her was hair dark as night, flowing with the wind as she fell. Her body looked so delicate and petite; so very elegant. She seems as if she was an angel that fell from the heavens. I was too mesmerized with her grace and beauty that I did not notice if she landed on earth, she would have to return to heaven. Before I could react, a male back appeared within 3 inches from my face. He caught her without any trouble. I don't know if I was tired or was it because of the lack of a breakfast meal but, when this boy and this girl faced each other, as the male was carrying her in bridal styled hold, sparkles and rose began to appear in the distant background. Boy was it awkward. Me – standing within 3 inches from this scene as everyone clapped with relief for this boy and girl. I felt misplaced and embarrassed to be standing next to them. My face suddenly flushes red as a tomato when the boy made eye contact with me. I looked away to avoid his deep red eyes and fell into the color of chocolate ones.

My attention then, somehow traveled to sparkles and roses from the distance and blankly said to myself… **out loud**. "Oh, I should really start eating breakfast in the mornings…"

Both the boy and girl looked at me like I was crazy. I don't blame the too; I would agree with them that I was not completely sane. I swear I have A.D.D. "_What a stupid thing to say! Ugh, Yuya! You can be sucha dumb butt at times!_" I told myself. This time it was all in the head.

My eyes rolled around my surrounding. All these eyes glared back at me; I felt if I were naked in front of an audience! I tried to make a quick get away before I embarrass myself even more. I wasn't looking at where was going because all my attention to was the eyes of the crowd. _Poof!_ My face smashed right into the person in front of me. I stepped back and grabbed my nose in pain. I looked up and saw red eyes that looked right into my soul. My body was paralyzed and I couldn't move my legs nor can my eyes part from this demon. Then, finally he looked away and glared deep into the crowd. He let out an aura like if he was seeking a prey to kill. My knees broke from its strength and I fell on to the cold colored path. I squinted to find who he was glaring at but, failed when he began to walk away, carrying the girl. The crowd started to flow to its original state.

My hand was still gently placed on my nose. I looked around me and it seems as if that event never occurred. I picked myself up and pat my skirt to relieve it from dirt. I, who was still confused, walk toward my shoe locker. Who was that boy? Why did a girl fall from the sky? I had so many questions to ask but, unfortunately, probably never to be answered. I changed into my indoor shoes and headed straight to my classroom.

Once my foot touches the inside of the classroom floors, a cupcake flew right into my face. Then it slid right onto my white shirt and all over my tie. People laughed and all I could do was to look at them like a lost child. One girl with large breasts and long black raven hair caught my attention. I could hear her giggling and telling her friends how _swell_ she was that her cupcake actually landed on a target. That was all I could take! Her skirt was way too short for her and as for her shirt, it was way too tight and her breasts can seriously just fall out. Cupcakes in my face and laughing, I would let it pass because I hate to create scenes and start fights but, her being a slut and all really fueled my rage. I grabbed the cupcake that was lying right on my chest and aimed it at that bitch. Just before I could release it to land right into that slut's mouth, a hand came out of nowhere and stops my arm. Since I was all into the momentum, the cupcake fell out of my hand and landed right onto my brand new pair of black loafers.

This time I was pissed off. And I mean **REALLY **pissed off. My head turn to glare at the bastard who dares to stop me from showing that bitch a lesson. My head fully turned and my eyes glaring right into circular blood drops. It was the same demon from the entrance that saved that girl. He looked pissed off and looked down at me like I was nothing but trash. (This also ticked me off.) I shoved my arm away from his grip. My arm won't budge and began to struggle like a madman. He then threw me into the chairs and tables. My body knocked them out of uniform, from rows and columns. Once my body stopped and lay on top of a broken desk; it became sore all over. "_Ugh… this will definitely bruise up later on…_" ran through my mind.

"Who wants to end up like her?" the demon boy told the class in a husky voice. He walked up to me, placed his foot right onto my stomach and pressed down hard.

"Ugh!" I whined. I struggled more, attempting to push his foot aside; it didn't move one bit and I only cause the pain to increase. _"… DAMMIT! I'm totally going to kill this bastard!"_ I screamed inside.

"Kyo…" said the bitch, "… why might you be here?" She walked down to him, totally ignoring me. She then put her weight on his shoulder and blew into his ear. That only added onto the pain I was feeling. Her breasts must weigh a ton!

He threw a fist at her but; she dodged it and stepped back. "Don't touch me, you piece of shit… I know you are the one who pushed Sakuya out the classroom window." He told her as his killing intent aura grew. "_Sakuya...? … Out the window? She must be his girlfriend or something._" Was I all could make out of what they were saying. I really wish he would get his foot off me. I swear it's going to create a hole in my stomach.

She looked at him with that fake, DIGUSTINGLY innocent face as if she did nothing wrong in her life. "Oh, Kyo! How on earth did you come to that conclusion?"

"Whatever. I'm leaving. You are not worth my time and if I stay here any longer I really am gonna puke. All your faces disgust me…"

He finally got his foot off me and walked out the room. He didn't look down at me again. I felt less than dog shit from the way he treated me. My body felt like I've been broken into a million pieces. The slut just looked down at me and gave me her evil smirk and had a hint of pleasure. Is she a masochist or something? Whatever, she is crazy and is added onto my hate list. After that scene, our homeroom came in and asked what in the world happen in the classroom. The bitch put on an innocent face and just told the teacher that it was my fault. That I was a yankee and cause a commotion with other classes. The teacher punished me and made me stand out in the hall holding two full buckets of water. People who passed me in the hallway laughed. My face, shirt, tie, and shoes were still covered in frosting. The hatred for the people of this school grew. I'm NEVER going to forgive that bastard of a demon boy and that bitch…

* * *

**Please comment & review my chapter!** This my first story and I need some suggestions or comments to continue writing!

Note: I would like people to point out my mistakes and grammatical errors. (it is the best way to improved myself) :)

Please and thank you!

~BeBerry


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for those who liked it! Lately I haven't found a good amount of time to actually think and write this chapter. I've been really busy with school work and school activities.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

After the first few days of school, my life had become worst. The bitch bullies me constantly; she puts thumbtacks in my in-door shoes and chair. She constantly throws my book bag into the school pool and writes slut, bitch, and all the dirty names you can think of all over my desk; I get punished for having writing all over it. Now I have over 3 months of pulling weeds afterschool and sometimes in the weekends. It's funny how I never found out her name. As for Demon Eyes, (that's what I nicknamed him) I haven't seen him ever since the incident in my homeroom. That son of a bitch cause pretty heavy damages to my body. Now my beautiful white skin is full of bruises/cuts all over my ribs and stomach area. My face, arms, hands are patched up with a couple of band aids. Not to mention my knees.

"_DINGGGGG DONGGGGGG GONGGGGG_! " The bell sang its last melody of the day. It was time for everyone to go home or to their clubs. As for me, off to the fields of grass I go to continue my day of pulling out weeds. I began to pack my belongings in my book bag, my then a foot came flying right into it and knocked it out of my hands; my notebooks and pencils scattered across the classroom floor. I look up to see huge breasts in front of me.

"Ops!" the bitch giggles, "You should hurry to your field of weeds." Oh no, she did NOT just do that. Today is going to be the last time I hold back. The other times I missed my chances because the teacher or some faculty member was around. This time everyone was gone but, her and I were the only who remained in the classroom. I threw my fist right into her face and boy, did it feel good. She falls into a pair of desk and chair behind her. I took my foot and shoved it into her face. I swear, my angry aura was so strong enough that it produced flames around me. She began to cry out for help. "Ho, Ho! Too bad for you, Bitch. No one is around," I yelled and continued stomping on her face.

Suddenly, I hear light footsteps coming towards the classroom. Then someone stepped in; I look at who was disrupting my time of revenge. It was the angel girl I saw on the first day of school. "Sakuya…?" I said unintentionally. For some reason I remembered her name of when Demon Eyes spoke of her. She runs in between my foot and the bitch and took the impact in her face instead of the Bitch's. I immediately stop. She looks back up to me and I was blown away by her beauty. Her dark brown hair frames her face perfectly. Her eyes are big and glowing of brown chocolate. Skin white as snow and small tin, glossy, pink, lips. Even the bruise I created on her face was beautiful. Man, I think I'm crazy.

She started to get teary and guilt struck me like lighting. When I was about to say sorry but, the bitch pushed me aside and slapped Sakuya across the face.

"Why did you help me? You know I pushed you out the window! I wanted you dead! You should be afraid of me!" the bitch yelled.

"You were screaming for help… You are my best frien-"

"SHUT UP!" she interrupted and her hand flew straight towards Sakuya's face. I quickly grabbed onto her arm but, when she is angry, she is really a beast. She flung me over into the chalk board. My back slammed into the green board and that just increased the pain of my wounds from the previous fight. The bitch grabbed Sakuya's neck with both of her hands and began choking her.

"Okuni…" she managed to say. Suddenly someone dashed across me. I can feel his presences from anywhere. It was Demon Eyes. He took Okuni by the neck and threw her to the other side of the classroom. By then, Sakuya was already unconscious. He checked if she was breathing and examined her to see if she was wounded in anyway. All he found was the bruise to her face which was inflicted by me. But, this was the first time for me to see Demon Eyes so worried. His hair was disheveled, he was out of breath, and I can see beads of sweat drizzling down his face. Somehow, I hated Sakuya; I envied her.

Okuni stood up and ran out of the room. I could see the trail of tears following behind her. I must be crazy, so crazy that I actually felt bad for Okuni. (I finally found out her name.) I can feel the tension in the room that those three had an intense past.

The way Demon Eyes touched Sakuya's face made me wonder how soft his hands would feel. I snapped out of it when my homeroom teacher, Takashi sensei, walked in looking for me. I had totally forgotten that I was on duty and was suppose to be pulling out weeds.

"Yuya- What happened here?" Sensei asked. He noticed Sakuya and ran toward her. "Is she okay?" He was about to lay a hand on her but stopped because he felt Kyo's eyes glaring at him. He suddenly stood up and faced to my direction, looking furious. Kyo placed his eyes on me for the first time since the last.

"Is this your doing?" Takashi screamed.

Why was it always me who gets yelled at? I'm never at fault and I have to be punished. Is god testing me? Was I a horrible person in my past life? What have I done to have such bad luck? Not even; what have I done to deserve this? My eyes began to get blurry as my tears form in my eyes. I was so frustrated and so angry at everyone.

"No… She didn't do anything…"

We all looked over to see Sakuya slowly getting up. "Sorry, I caused this. I hope you can forgive me sensei." She looked up at him with the most innocent eyes. I swear if he actually punished her, I bet God would kill him for punishing his angel.

"Oh.. .Um… Don't worry about it Sakuya. Kyo take her to the infirmary. Oh and Yuya go back on weed pulling duty." With only those two sentences, he left the room.

I slowly got up. I felt a cold and wet on my back when the breeze flew through my shirt. I began walking toward my fallen belongings and started to pick them up. My back was killing me. It feels like I've been slain by a sword or something. Then I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Sakuya smiling at me.

"Thank you for trying to save me."

"No problem! Haha. You should go to the infirmary now you don't look too good."

"No, no! I am fine. I think you should go…" she pointed at me back. Surprisingly, I was bleeding a lot. My entire back was all red; the white shirt really emphasized my wound. Once I saw the blood I began to feel weak on my knees and fell onto my bottom. I felt kind of embarrassed looking like that in front of Sakuya. I don't know why but I tried to lie to her that I was doing fine and bleeding like this is nothing.

"Haha! This? This is nothing! Don't worry about me. I'm stronger than you think!" I stood up holding my book bag. "Well, I need to start pulling those weeds! They can pull themselves out, can they?"

"Kyo, take her to the infirmary while I got inform the teachers that she can't work right now." She told Demon Eyes. He looked at her like if she was crazy.

"I don't want to help this, dog face."

"KYO!" she screamed.

"Haha don't worry about me!" I tried to get away. But when I made a swift movement, my wound opened even more and I winced in pain. I stopped moving and held my book bag into my chest. Now, I can feel the blood dripping down my back and boy, it felt gross. Kyo grabbed the book bag out of my hand and took my arm. He started to drag me out the door.

"Wha- wait! I can go on my own." I stuttered.

"Shut up." He didn't look at me. I pulled my arm out of his grasp. I don't want someone that is forced to help me so I started to walk the opposite way.

"You are heading the wrong way, Ugly," he whispered in my ear and took my arm again. I blushed at the way his warm breath stung on my ear. It gave me Goosebumps all over. I liked the way he held onto my arm. Just by looking, his hands were two times larger than mine. I felt safe for some reason; as if I belonged somewhere for the first time. For the rest of the way, we both remain quiet and he never turned back to look at me once.

* * *

Please **review** this story! I would really appreciate it!

Thank you! ~BeBerry


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry Readers! I do not have much time on my hands anymore! So I'm splitting my chapter 3 into bits and pieces :). It's to give you a heads up on where I am going with this.

PLEASEEEE review my story :(! It encourages me to continue! Please and thank you!

Enjoy~

* * *

"Everyone, please focus your attention on this for a moment!" Rika, the class representative announced, "Halloween is coming up and I have decided that we should take part of the event that the student government is hosting!"

Rika flipped her braid back and held a piece of paper to the class.

"It says: _ Attention all classes! We are preceding our annual Halloween Haunted Mansion Event! It is very self-explanatory. Each class that decided to participate must follow this description:_

_Classes are allowed to do a partnership with another class. (Minimum of 3 classes per group)We know it isn't easy to decorate a mansion._

_Each group is only allowed to submit only one mansion._

_Servants are NOT allowed to help you._

_The activities, decorations, or any crop you use MUST be safe. We do not want anyone using real weapons, poison of any sort, and etc. You get the point._

_Servants are allowed to assist you in running the mansion. During the judgment._

_Whoever wins this contest, is rewarded a trip to the Mikage Resort. Your vacation there will take up six days on your winter vacation. Judging will take place on October 21; please be ready by that time. If not, your mansion will not be eligible to participate. Also, your mansion will also be used for your Class Trip Fund (if you raise enough money, your class(es) can go to the end of the year class trip for free.) People will be paying you to roam in your homes so please hire security if you want your home to be secured. Thank you and have fun!"_

The whole class eye's flared up when Rika announced the "Mikage Resort". Everyone began to whisper their ideas to one another and the class created the restaurant effect. They got louder and louder as each person tried to talk over one another. Finally, the class rep. screamed, "QUIET! I forgot to mention that we are in a partnership with class A-1 and 2. We will be using Kyo-sama's mansion. Our first meeting will also take place at his mansion tomorrow. See you ALL there." With that, she left the class.

"Kyo's? That demon boy? Why does it have to be him…?" I said quietly to myself, "of all people, why him?"

After everyone had left, I still remained inside the classroom. Slowly unbuttoning my blouse and slid it off my skin. I took out her plain t-shirt and shorts that were use as my daily field working clothes. Suddenly, the door burst open. I quickly ducked down under the crowd of tables and chairs. I grabbed my shirt and covered mu half naked chest. Surprisingly, it was Kyo. Why is he here now, of all times?

Kyo was aimlessly looking around the classroom and his eyes halted at my book bag. He began to walk over to me. _BUH-BUMP! BUH BUMP!_ My heart screamed as his footsteps came closer. Finally he was hovering over me. I can feel my whole body turning cold and hot at the same time. He did not even look embarrassed! That pervert. His bright red eyes just stared deeply into mine and before I knew it he tugged the shirt out of my hands and revealed my chest.

A cold breeze blew between us and which gave me goose bumps.

"Heh. You need to grow some more," he smirked.

My face became bright red and I attempted to cover my chest as much as possible with my scrawny arms. Tears became to form on the ends of my eyes from embarrassment.

"Go away you pervert!" I yelled.

He took both of my arms with only one hand and swung them high up in the air, revealing my chest once again. His eyes roamed all over my naked skin and his eyes were held on the area of my scar.

"Yo-,"

"Kyo, I bought the decorations!" Sakuya ran into the classroom.

She stopped at the scene and stared at us for a moment and continued, "Was I interrupting something?"

I forced my arms out of his grasp and pulled my shirt out his left hand. I then put on my shirt as quickly as possible and my face was still red as a tomatoe.

"Well, I have to go tend to my fields of weeds so… Bye!" I tried to run but Kyo grabbed the collar of her T-shirt, preventing me from moving anywhere.

"We came here to pick you up. We are heading over to my place," he said in a deep voice.

"Yup! We are going to be Captains, Yuya! Right now we are heading over to Kyo's place to get some ideas before we instruct anyone tomorrow," she said cheerfully, hugging my arm.

"But-!" I stammered.

"Just come on!" Sakuya tugged me all the way to her limo and Kyo followed right after her, carrying my belongings.

~Kyo's Mansion~

The place was pretty impressive; it almost seemed like a park or something…

…_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW~ **

I want to know if you guys like it so far :)!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! ( a very long one _) I was kinda dying off from this story cause I felt like this story idea was kind dumb. But I decided I want to finish it :) Thanks for you guys out there that likes it! I'm going to update more from now on! (Its spring break! :D)

Enjoy~!

* * *

_Blood is everywhere. On my hands, face, mouth, arms, legs… when I look closer, I see a body. The blood splattered on the pale skin like a canvas. He lies there facing away from me. The skin was pale as snow, so beautiful yet frightening. The body lies there like a corpse in a crime scene… But why am I here? Why am I covered in his blood? I slowly begin to take steps closer to him. Touching his shoulder and moving his head to face me, I ask, "Hey… are you okay?" He is the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. Suddenly, without warning, he eyes flashes open, glaring straight through me. The blood in his eyes glows in the dark room, giving out red light that blinds me. No, those eyes were not red due to the blood; it is his natural color. _

_Yuya… Yuya… Yuya…_

_My heart is skipping beats as this monster grabs hold of my neck. I'm shaking furiously. I cannot think. Those eyes had paralyzed me and I stay kneeling as this demon is the brink of choking me. _

"_No...NOO!" I scream, "HELP SOMEBODY HELP!"_

_The boy's pearly fangs reveal themselves as his the ends of his mouth stretches from one cheek to the other. His evil smile makes the hair stand on my back and goose bumps spread throughout my body._

_Yuya… Yuya… Yuya…_

_Stop it. Stop calling my name!_

"Yuya!" large hands grasp my arms and began to shake ferociously.

My eyes shoots open. I see those blood eyes staring at me.

"NO!" I swing my hand towards his face, but the momentum stop due to the fact he has gotten both of my arms secured tightly around his fingers.

"Let go of me! AHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My sight was blurring. My head was killing me like I'm going through some hangover from a large amount of alcohol.

"What's wrong with you!"

Looking deep into the demon's eyes I can see a hint of worry. Beads of sweat were dripping from my forehead to my face. It was all a dream. I look around the room as I breathe heavily. This place gives me a nostalgic feeling. Then my eyes stop once again at those crimson orbs. Those eyes also gave me a nostalgic feeling, as if I knew them before… in the past.

I reach for them. There was something, a thread of fate that draws me closer to them. I cannot look away. That thread of fate kept me from looking away. Guilt, betrayal, and jealousy clouded my mind. Those words describe the emotion that those eyes gave off. I knew them before.

I touch his face; he looks at me, speechless, shocked. Almost as if we had the same vision, he glares at me, in anger. I don't know why, but I understood his hatred. I want him to hate me because I was the worst person alive. Why do I feel that way? I cannot remember why.. . Although he looks at me with hatred, I also see the guilt and the jealousy within those eyes. I need to know what conflicts we had before.

"Kyo… "

He covers my mouth and pushes me down to the ice marble tiles of the floor. He hovers over me and his face was an inch away from mine. His eyes still stared down, deep into my soul. The hand over my mouth tightens and his other plays with my hair.

"Shh, "his breathe tickles lips.

His hand roams on my abdomen. At first I began to panic. I started to fling my arms around, trying to get his arm out of my clothing, but then I stopped. I realized that his fingers were tracing repeatedly over in one area of my skin.

"Hey Kyo! What do think about this color for the curtains?"

The door opens and Sakuya steps in. Her eyes widen at the sight of our intimacy, if you can call that intimacy. She drops the catalog in her hands and froze where he had stood. Then she covers her face and runs out of the room. Kyo quickly runs after her, leaving my body still warm from his body heat. But the area his fingers were gently circling burns with heat.

I quickly, lift my shirt to see what he was touching. My eyes halt at a scar. All I knew about that scar was what my father told me. He said I was too young to remember, but I fell off my bike when I was a child. Unfortunately, there was a cliff near my area and I fell down. I had to go to the hospital and all, but that was all he told me. Why was Kyo touching it?

More importantly, why am I bothered by Kyo running after Sakuya. They are going out right? Why do I care? Why am I asking myself all these questions?

_Why am I so irritated…?_

* * *

O_O ohhh whats going to happen next?

Find out next chapter! :D

Sorry its kinda short. I felt like it was a good place to end it!

Once again sorry for the late update! I'm going to try to update again this week :)

Thanks for reading! & tell me about how you feel about it so far! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait guys! A lot of things were going on... so sorry :(! But I finally finished! Although it is not too long I hope you enjoy it!

(Tell me if you hate it w! Because I don't really like it myself...)

Enjoy!~

* * *

I _can't_ believe that I just did that will Kyo! What was I thinking? I hate that demon! Although… It was very comforting, almost like he was _trying_ to care about me. Even so, it still boggles my mind that he was gently tracing every inch of that old scar… _If only I had the guts to ask him._ Because, you never know what that man is thinking. At first be might be a devil and then he becomes a sweetheart! His bipolar behavior is killing me! Does he hate me- or does he _like_ me? Wait, scratch that out. He is dating Sakuya… It's absolutely ridiculous that I even mention that thought.

Speaking of the two, I wonder where they head off to. We need to finish decorating the haunted mansion before the judging day. I quickly ran through the door and out into hallway, trying to trace the steps that the couple took. Where can they be? It shouldn't be too hard to look for them, _right_? As that question popped into my head, my eyes saw the enormous hallways with uniform French doors. There is no way that I can look through all of them on time; not in the century that is. I probably need a swat team to full look through this entire house!

I decided to begin looking at the main areas like pool, living room, kitchen- stuff like that. After circling for a couple of hours, I find myself unable to locate any of those areas… Almost at the peak of depression I heard speaking through the slight crack of one of the French doors. I could hear sobbing between exchanging of words.

"Look! I knew you would break the promise!"

It sounded like a female voice and in the background I hear soft sobs.

"Relax, Old hag. That bitch isn't important at all."

Now it was a male's voice, just like Kyo's.

"Oh really? Then why is she crying like that? You promised you will never make her cry. But, now you caused her to cry over some whore!"

"… Sakuya is the only one I care for and no one else. I will only protect her. I will only live for her. Any other women can just die for all I care. "

For a moment there my heart burned. Then a sore pain creeps through and wraps it tightly, causing the pain to travel to the top edge of my throat; I was suffocating. I want to know who said that or should I say _I want to know that Kyo did not say that._ I couldn't help myself but, I peek through the slit in between the doors.

"That's a lot of words, Kyo. I'll let you off this time. After this you are responsible," said the older women.

"…"

It was Kyo. I can't seem to find my air.

Sakuya was sitting on a large cushioned chair, sobbing as the woman tried to comfort her. Kyo was just standing there, facing the opposite direction of the door. I couldn't take looking at his back any longer. I have to get out of here. Though my brain has decided to move, my legs couldn't. I fell over on my bottom, creating noise that Kyo heard. He starts walking towards me. He is going to find out I was eavesdropping. Before the door could fully open, a felt strong arms grab hold of me and dragged me into another room.

I look up and all I could see was a pair of sapphire eyes, the opposite of Kyo's.

"Haha. Sorry for that. You looked like you were about to cry… And I thought you could use some help," said the man. He looks like he was the same age as Kyo and I. Actually, he looks exactly like Kyo. The only difference was that he had blue instead of red. His aura was also less frightening and his features were softer. But they resemble each other; he resembles Kyo. Little did I know, my eyes started to pour out waterfalls. All I could do was cry in front of this man. I felt bad for putting him into such an awkward position.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying," I apologize in between sobs, "You can just leave me here… I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," and he hugs me while rubbing my back, "I'll stay like this till you calm down."

I kept crying the whole time. I don't know exactly how long but he held me the whole time. It was weird, but I usually don't like people touch me like that. He was different; I felt protected when he held me.

When I finally stopped crying I look up into those sapphires eyes and said, "I'm sorry for taking you time but, may I have you name?"

"It's Kyoshiro."

"My name is Yuy-"

"Yuya Shiina. I already know your name. We were childhood friends."

I couldn't believe my ears. Childhood friends? I don't remember any of that; especially not some guy take looked like Kyo.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you. I actually forgot most of my child because of an incident."

"It's okay. I'm glad I could meet you again. Anyway, sorry to be nosey but, could you tell me what happened?"

I explained from the beginning on how I met Kyo and all the information attached. Like our time in front of the school to the time of the eavesdropping. It was easy to speak to him, but then I stop when I remember Kyo's back facing away from the door as he spoke.

"Do you love him?"

His question caught me off guard. Do I love Kyo?

"Yes. I love Kyo," I replied with confidence.

"You know, that love will bring you many misfortunes."

"I know."

"It might even mean you will be chasing him for the rest of your life."

"I know."

"Sakuya is the only one in his eyes."

"I know."

"You are fine with that?"

"No I'm not," tears begins to fall from my cheeks, "…but all I can do is watch from aside. There is nothing I can do to change fate." I turn my face to look into his sapphire eyes.

Then I continue, "But I'm happy. This feeling I feel is warm. Although it hurts… it most comforting feeling I have… because I know they are mine. It's the only thing I know for sure. Ever since I lost my memories, I can never understand what I was missing in my life. Everything was so confusing and then, at one point I decided to give up. I'll just be the person everyone expected me to be. I didn't want to disappoint people because… what if that girl they expect me to be… was originally who I was? I don't want to hurt my family, so I'll be that missing child they were looking for. Ever since I met Kyo… I've been the real me that was hiding all along. So these feelings give me a sense of a comforting home… I want to treasure them."

Kyoshiro smiles at me and ruffles my bangs.

"I'll wish you good luck," he said.

"Thanks… you must think I'm pitiful, huh? Doing nothing but watching from afar…"

"Nope, I admire you. You are strong; especially your eyes."

We said our goodbyes and I went back to Kyo and Sakuya like nothing ever happened. We continued to decorate the mansion. Every time I look at Kyo, I would silently say in my head, "I love you." Although he cannot hear me, I feel motivated every time because he looks back at me, as though he can hear me. I'm fine. As long as I can be by Kyo's side… I'm fine…

* * *

I'll try to update as soon as possible

Rate it even if you hate it!

See you next time! :)


End file.
